


Reverse

by zsomeone



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-26
Updated: 2013-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-17 00:45:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3508808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zsomeone/pseuds/zsomeone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where humans possess angles in heaven, instead of the other way around</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reverse

Lucifer was reclining in a comfy chair in the heaven he’d borrowed from some random dead dude. He’d invited Michael over because he had something he wanted to tell him and felt like being a little dramatic about it. But Michael had dragged Castiel along, for some reason he liked that guy even though he wasn’t even an archangel and therefore inferior.

“Well,” Michael sat on the sofa and patted the seat for Castiel to sit beside him, “What is it that’s so important?”  
“A human has been talking to me, he wants me to be his vessel.” Lucifer smiled smugly. “I think I’m going to say yes.”  
“Lucifer, how can you even consider that? A lot of us have heard humans at some point, we’re not supposed to respond to them!”

“Oh why not?! They’re God’s favorites, I want to be the favorite! When I say yes to Sam Winchester, he’ll love me more than any of you!”  
“Wow, you’re willing to give up being an angel just to win at ‘who does Daddy love best?’ Don’t do it, Brother.” Michael stood and began to pace. “I won’t let you!”  
“You can’t stop me. Sam? I’m saying yes! Do you hear me?” Lucifer suddenly glowed brightly.

The light faded, and they watched as he sat up, looking at his hands in wonder. This wasn’t Lucifer, not anymore. Castiel cringed back, afraid of this new thing. Michael turned toward it.  
“Hello,” Sam cocked his head. “You must be Michael? I thought so. I want you to say yes to my brother. Say yes to Dean, Michael.”  
“But I thought you wanted to be the only one?”  
“That was Lucifer, I’m Sam. And I want my brother NOW.”

Michael knew there was nothing he could do, certainly not strike against one of God’s most favored even if it was wearing his brother. This Sam wasn’t going to leave him alone, and Dean kept talking in his head, being demanding.  
“Okay, Jimmy. Yes.”  
Michael turned in shock as the bright glow surrounded Castiel. How could he do this?!  
Castiel got up and approached Sam. “Hi, I’m Jimmy Novak.”  
“Sam Winchester. Nice to meet you.”

Knowing there was no other way, Michael stopped pacing and threw his hands up. “Father forgive me. Yes, Dean.” Everything went white.  
So then the two brothers and the random radio ad salesman who seemed like a cool guy all set off together to explore heaven. All the angels that saw them knew that they were no longer who they’d been, and were not to be harmed.  
Intrigued, several other angels began listening closer to the humans that spoke to them, considering letting them in.


End file.
